


Misleading

by Vivi001



Series: Practice [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi001/pseuds/Vivi001
Summary: He hummed to himself as he baked in the small, ragged kitchen. Today would be a good day, no, the BEST day, he decided.
Series: Practice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601083





	Misleading

**Author's Note:**

> The first story I wrote. :O
> 
> Warning for uncomfortable content!

Dreaming of sunlit plains and fragrant flowers, the boy wakes in a darkness ridden room. Cracks adorned the yellow lined walls, and the floorboard creaks under his weight as he steps out of his bed and stretches, warming his thin muscles. Today, the dusty and moldy atmosphere would not dampen his cheer-it was his mother's birthday after all.

Heading to the kitchen, he makes the most of what they have. He had planned for this for months and years, and they had the ingredients for a cake. It didn't really turn out well, slanting to the side and not really all that baked, but it was still food. Not to mention that a mere speck of sugar was as precious as gold.

His mom then trudges down to the breakfast table, bleary eyed and reeking of alcohol. She had been clubbing the night before, and by now her headache should be pounding in her ears, a pain he had experienced once before. The boy eyes his mother with sympathy as he chirps "happy birthday!" with a smile. 

"Huh, kid." She eyes the cake, disbelief colouring her features. "Thanks,I guess." They share a hearty meal for what seemed to be the first time in ages-for once the mother was amicable, and the conversation didn't dissolve in cries or misery.

It was only when she dropped her fork in a sudden bout of dizzyness that she realised something was wrong. It clinked onto the ground forgotten, as the women, dressed in scraps of clothing overturned the table in an effort to stay upright. Throughout it all, her son smiled as if all was right in the world. 

"Are you happy, mother?" He asked. "You've always said you wanted to die!"

"Y-you.." she chokes out, stomach churning and body quivering. "You ate the cake..." she trails off, foaming at the mouth. The poison was quick-in mere minutes she was reduced to a lifeless husk, eyes still open and body on the floor in a weird position.

He stopped smiling only when the light left her eyes, no longer seeing or blinking. 

"I guess its my turn then. I'll see you on the other side, 'mom'."

The days where she smiled at him with his dad was something he missed, and they said he could find those up in the heavens above. In that case, he didn't want to make mom or dad wait.


End file.
